


Bad Touch

by Kallistni



Series: Good Kitty [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Cock, Catboy Luffy, Crazy As Balls Trafalgar Law, Cum Inflation, Forced Relationship, Generic Heart Pirates, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry Luffy, M/M, Non-Consensual, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Trafalgar Law, Psychopath Trafalgar Law, Rape, Sadistic Trafalgar Law, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallistni/pseuds/Kallistni
Summary: Law experiences some self control issues when people won't stop touching his property.





	Bad Touch

"Ten minutes, Luffy," said Torao, cupping the side of his face and leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. "I have some business to take care of, but I'll be right back." 

"'Kay..." Luffy replied, trying not to look too excited. The pirate who stood guard at the door studiously ignored them as Torao lingered a few more seconds to run his fingers through Luffy's hair and tilt Luffy's head back to give him a second kiss on the mouth. 

Finally Torao sighed and drew back, nodding to the guard who unlocked the door and stepped to the side. Torao gave Luffy a little push to usher him inside. "Ten minutes," he said again. Luffy nodded absently, but was honestly no longer paying attention. 

Near the end of the tiny cell block that composed the massive submarine's holding area, Luffy saw a hand reach through the bars and curl around one tightly. 

The door stayed open as he slipped into the holding area; even with the unyielding iron bars that lined the front of each cell, Torao didn't want him visiting the prisoner without supervision. 

He walked the short distance to the back of the room and the only cell which was occupied. 

"Hi, Zoro." 

"Luffy..." Zoro said quietly, his voice hoarse from disuse. 

"How have you been doing?" asked Luffy, though they both knew it was a pointless question. He ran his gaze down Zoro's body, noting the way his collarbone was jutting out and his clothing hung off his frame. "You don't look too good," he said, frowning sightly. "Have they been feeding you?" 

"Feh," Zoro said dismissively, "a pig wouldn't eat that swill. I'm fine, anyway." 

"You have to eat," Luffy admonished him. "You've been pushing yourself again, haven't you?" Despite the starved look he was sporting, Zoro's biceps were definitely bigger and his abdomen looked firm under the tattered shirt he wore. He may not have had much meat on his bones, but what was there was all muscle. 

"Gotta do something to stay active in here," Zoro said ruefully. "Just wish they'd let me have some weights or something." 

Luffy snorted. "You look like you're ready to collapse," he pointed out. "I know it's not very appetizing, but you've gotta eat, okay?" He smiled faintly. "What would Sanji say if he knew you were wasting food?" 

Zoro returned the smile crookedly, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall next to the bars. "Like I care what that asshole thinks," he muttered. 

They talked quietly for a while about trivial things, carefully avoiding the topics that neither of them wanted to think about. Zoro didn't ask how Luffy was doing, and Luffy didn't ask about the bruise on Zoro's cheek that indicated someone had recently hit him in the face. Some things didn't need to be said. 

All too soon, a voice called Luffy's name and he looked up to see Torao standing in the doorway with an impatient expression. 

"Bye, Zoro," he said with a heartfelt sigh. "I'll try and visit again soon, okay?" 

Zoro nodded reluctantly, his expression hardening as he glanced down the cell block toward the man standing just outside his field of vision. As Luffy turned away and started to leave, his hand shot out between the bars and grasped Luffy's arm. 

"Luffy..." Zoro said quietly, his voice trailing off. Luffy looked into his eyes and saw all the things that Zoro wanted to say but couldn't - _I'm here for you_ , and _stay safe_ , and _don't give up_. Luffy smiled softly. He would never forgive himself for dragging Zoro into this, but he couldn't help but be glad to know he wasn't alone. 

Torao stalked into the room and grabbed Luffy's arm hard enough to bruise, yanking him out of Zoro's grasp and pulling him out the door. 

*** 

Law pushed in as deep as he could and moaned in ecstasy as he released for the third time that night, peripherally aware of Luffy letting out a strangled sob and clenching his fingers into the sheets. 

"Torao," Luffy whined as he went boneless, burying his face in Luffy's shoulder and panting for breath. "Please take it out ... I can't stand it...!" 

Law wasn't surprised; he'd been fucking the younger man for hours, and had filled him up so much that he looked nine months pregnant with twins. 

He braced himself on one arm and threaded the fingers of his free hand through Luffy's hair, lifting his head to lick the boy's lips and pull him into a kiss. After a few seconds he drew back and let out a sigh, savouring the sensation of Luffy's ass twitching around his half-hard erection. "One more time," he murmured, giving a little thrust that was almost painful against his over-sensitized cock. He stilled again and leaned down to leisurely suck and bite at Luffy's neck, giving himself a few more minutes to recover. 

Luffy sobbed once more, trembling under him. "I can't ... I can't!" 

"Shhhh," Law hushed him, running his hand soothingly down Luffy's side. "Of course you can." 

He knew he was being a little harsh, but when Roronoa had gotten handsy earlier that day it had really pissed him off. He would have preferred to forbid Luffy from visiting the piece of shit altogether, but he hated how despondent the younger man got when Law repeatedly denied his requests. It was the only thing that Luffy ever really asked for, and he always begged so sweetly that Law had a hard time saying no. All the same, he hated seeing them together, and the warm expression his pet got every time he spoke to his nakama never failed to make Law burn with envy. 

He would have killed the bastard long ago if he didn't need him to keep Luffy compliant. 

*** 

Law had been keeping a low profile for the last few months; he suspected that the Straw Hats were searching for him and wasn't eager for a confrontation. Even so, a ship as large as the Polar Tang went through a lot of supplies, so occasionally they had to resurface and go into town to stock up. 

Usually Law stayed on the ship, but he'd been feeling a bit cooped up lately and Luffy had been whining about how much he missed the sun. The island they'd docked at this time was small and seemed pretty peaceful, so he decided it was probably safe to take the pretty cat out sightseeing for a bit. 

Luffy's excitement upon stepping foot on shore again was infectious, and as they wandered through town together Law found himself smiling more often than not. He liked seeing Luffy happy, he decided. It wasn't nearly as arousing as Luffy's pain, of course, but he was pretty damn adorable with his ears perked up and a smile on his face. 

Luffy seemed disappointed when evening came and it was time to go back to the ship, so Law decided to be magnanimous and take him out for a drink before they headed out. He chose a tavern close to the harbour and led Luffy to a table near the back so they wouldn't be disturbed. 

"I'll be right back," he said after getting Luffy settled in. "Be good, okay?" 

Luffy's eyes widened and his ears flicked back a little as he quickly nodded in ascent, recognizing the warning for what it was. Luffy knew what happened when he was bad. 

Law gave him a peck on the lips and headed over to the bar to order a couple bottles of rum. He wasn't gone for more than a minute, but when he walked back he found that a stranger had taken his seat and was holding an animated conversation with a very uncomfortable-looking Luffy. Law's eyes narrowed and he quickened his pace, only to stop in his tracks when the man suddenly laughed and reached across the table to tug on one of Luffy's ears. 

Luffy scowled, slapping the stranger's hand away and growling something Law couldn't hear over the din of the other customers. Law had a rather different response. 

The bottles slipped out of his hands and smashed on the floor as he stalked forward to grab the man by the throat. He hauled him out of his seat and slammed him against the wall, growling, " _Who the fuck are you and why are you sitting in my spot?_ " 

The man's eyes widened and he reached up to grab Law's arms, but his efforts to free himself were so weak that Law barely felt it. "I was just saying hi to your friend," he choked out. "What the hell is your prob-" He gurgled as Law squeezed tighter, cutting off the rest of his words. 

"Stop!" Luffy cried, clenching his fingers in Law's shirt. "He - he's just drunk; he didn't do anything!" 

" _Don't you know how rude it is to touch things that don't belong to you?_ " Law hissed, ignoring his pet. "That's the kind of thing that might make _some people_ get _really fucking pissed off_." 

He squeezed tighter and tighter, watching with satisfaction as the man's eyes bulged out and his face started turning blue. 

Luffy was tugging on his arm now, kicking up a fuss that he'd be sure to punish later. Then a hand fell on his shoulder and jerked him back nearly hard enough to make him lose his grip; he growled as he looked up to see the portly bartender glaring at him angrily. 

"Hey now, you-" 

Whatever he saw in Law's expression made the words die on his tongue and his face rapidly pale. He removed his hand from Law's shoulder and took a step back, and Law suddenly realized that the tavern had gone quiet and everyone was staring at him. 

He went still as he weighed his options, the only sound coming from the constricted throat of the fool he was strangling. The inhabitants of this island were diverse and a man with cat ears and a tail was certainly not the strangest thing they'd seen, but murder was another matter ... there'd surely be talk. If the Straw Hats came this way and heard that the captain of the Heart Pirates had made a scene while accompanied by a short, dark-haired man, it could spell trouble for all of them. 

With great reluctance, he loosened his grip and let the piece of shit slide to the floor. Ignoring the dimwit's sputters and wheezes, he grabbed Luffy's arm and and stalked past the tavern's wide-eyed patrons. He shoved the door open so hard that it cracked when it hit the wall and headed straight back to his ship. 

Upon his return he went directly to his room and bent Luffy over the foot of his bed, pushing inside of him in one thrust and tearing into him with abandon. Luffy shrieked and started babbling the usual nonsense - "Stop - agh, Torao - please, it hurts, it hurts, _please_ -" so he put his hand around Luffy's throat and choked off his screams, thanking the powers that be that his kitten was more durable than most. 

Worked up as he was, he was in no mood to listen to Luffy whine. 

*** 

They were having gumbo tonight made with sausage left over from their last trip ashore, a rare treat since they usually didn't eat much meat other than seafood. Luffy wished that he could take some to Zoro. The gruel they fed him didn't look very tasty, and it couldn't be very nutritious. 

The Heart Pirates were celebrating their victory against the crew of a large ship they'd encountered earlier that day. It sounded like they'd gotten a pretty good haul, and Luffy couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he listened to them recount the most exciting moments of the fight between themselves. 

One of the men approached their table and cleared his throat to get Torao's attention, saying, "Captain, we've found something interesting in that chest we took from their hold ... we think it might be a treasure map!" 

Torao raised an eyebrow, his gaze sparking with interest. "Show me," he ordered, pushing his seat back from the table. He tugged Luffy's arm as he stood, and Luffy couldn't help but groan in disappointment as he was pulled away from his dinner. 

"What?" Torao snapped, glancing down at him with mild irritation. 

Luffy pouted, glancing down at his gumbo and then back up to Torao with the pleading expression that occasionally persuaded the asshole to grant him small concessions. The taller man rolled his eyes and released him with a sigh. 

"Just stay in the mess hall," he said distractedly before leaving the room with his crewmate in tow. 

Luffy's ears perked up and he sat back down, tucking into his meal with relish. The thick stew seemed to taste even more delicious without his captor hovering over him like a sexually abusive storm cloud. 

"So," said the pirate sitting across from him; Luffy looked up in surprise when he realized the man was talking to _him_. He didn't usually interact much with Torao's crew. "You've gotta tell me, what's the deal with you and him? Didn't you used to be the captain of the Straw Hats?" 

Luffy swallowed a mouthful of gumbo, putting down his spoon as his mood rapidly soured. "What's it to you?" he said irritably. 

"Isn't there a bounty on your head for like 100,000,000 beri?" the pirate asked. 

_300,000,000_ , Luffy thought, but didn't bother correcting him. 

"How'd you end up like..." The pirate made a vague gesture that Luffy guessed was meant to refer to his situation. "... _This_ , huh? Captain won't tell us, and you sure as hell don't seem like you want to be here." 

"None of your fucking business," Luffy said irritably, stuffing another spoonful of gumbo into his mouth and hoping that'd be the end of it. No way was he letting some nosy pirate ruin his appetite. 

"I mean, I guess I get what he sees in you," the moron blathered on. "You're not bad to look at ... what's up with those ears, though?" 

"Devil fruit," Luffy muttered without looking up from his food. 

"Really?" the man said curiously, sounding intrigued. "Do you have any powers?" 

"Fuck off," Luffy replied, picking up his near-empty bowl and pushing away from the table. There was still plenty of gumbo left, so he was going for seconds. 

"Hey, you don't have to be rude," the man snapped. "It's just a question." 

Luffy ignored him, standing and heading for the big pot of gumbo sitting on the table at the back of the room. 

A large hand fell on his shoulder and whirled him around, making Luffy drop his bowl in surprise. "Oi, I'm talking to you, brat!" the man barked at him. 

Luffy grit his teeth. "Oh, is that what you're doing?" he shot back. "All I hear is some asshole flapping his jaw." 

The pirate's face contorted with anger and he fisted his hands in Luffy's shirt, nearly lifting him off his feet as he dragged him closer. "What did you just say to me, you little shit?" he spat, his breath hot on Luffy's face. "Just because you're fucking the captain doesn't mean-" 

Someone yanked on the back of Luffy's shirt, tearing him out of the pirate's grasp. He yelped as he was sent sprawling across the deck, looking up just in time to see Torao step in front of him and slice his nakama's throat open with a scalpel. 

The mess hall went dead silent as the man hit the floor, clutching at his throat and gurgling weakly. The crew watched him choke on his own blood with widened eyes expressing varying degrees of horror, but no one moved to help him. It was over in seconds, the man's eyes fluttering partly closed as he finally went limp. 

Torao looked up from the his crewmate's corpse and gazed around the room with one of the coldest expressions Luffy had ever seen on him. "Clean this up," he said curtly before grabbing Luffy's arm and yanking him to his feet. 

Nobody said a word as Torao dragged him out of the room. 

*** 

Luffy twitched his tail in discomfort, disliking the feeling of warm water matting down his fur. 

Torao ran his hand up and down his back in a motion that was almost soothing and he sighed quietly, dropping his head back down to rest his cheek against the older man's chest. 

Torao was reclining in the bath with Luffy sprawled out on top of him, tired and aching from the violent fucking he'd just endured. He was lying on his stomach with his legs spread around Torao's cock; it was thankfully limp at the moment since the other pirate was almost as worn out as he was, but Luffy was careful not to brush against it too much just in case. 

He couldn't help but shiver in defiance of the steam rising off the water, his mind replaying the day's events over and over again. Awful a person as Torao was, Luffy had still never expected him to murder his own nakama. There was something terrifying about the perfunctory way he'd gone about it, the utter lack of remorse he'd shown. 

As if sensing his thoughts, Torao surprised him by suddenly clearing his throat and muttering, "I'm sorry." 

Luffy lifted his head back up and stared at the other man. "What?" 

"I'm sorry I keep getting so mad and taking it out on you ... what happened today wasn't your fault," he said, looking uncomfortable. "I just can't stand seeing people fuck around with you ... just the thought of their filthy hands on you makes me so fucking pissed," he added, his expression rapidly darkening. 

Luffy didn't know what to say. 'That's okay'? No. 'Happens to the best of us'? Please. 'Go to hell, you fucking psycho'? Definitely not. 

"...Is there anything I can do to help?" he said instead, hoping the older man wasn't going to ask for something perverted. 

Torao bit his lip and seemed to be contemplating the question. When he looked back his expression was oddly hesitant as he said, "I need you do me a favour, Luffy." 

Ah, there it was. Luffy tensed, dreading the words that were about to come out of Torao's mouth. What would he ask for this time? What could he do to Luffy that he hadn't already done? 

"I just ... I need you to stay close from now on, okay?" he said quietly. "I feel like every time I turn my back, someone..." He grimaced. "If I can just keep an eye on you, maybe I can stop it from happening. If someone starts being rude, I'll just tell them to fuck off and then it won't be a problem. I'm the captain of the fucking Heart Pirates, after all; most people aren't stupid enough to deliberately piss me off." 

Frowning, he added, "...I hate this as much as you do, you know." 

_Give me a fucking break,_ Luffy thought, though he was careful to allow none of the disgust he felt to show on his face. This wasn't the sort of request he'd expected, but he supposed that he should have known. He was already lucky if he got more than five minutes a day to himself; Torao seemed to like having him around even when he wasn't actively using him. In a weird way, he almost wished that the older man had asked for something painful or humiliating instead. Five minutes was better than nothing. 

Sometimes Luffy thought that those five minutes were all that was keeping him sane. 

But he couldn't just let Torao go around murdering innocent people if there were something he could do to prevent it, and the punishment his captor invariably inflicted on him afterward wasn't something he could live with either. So he gazed down into the bathwater and murmured, "Okay. Okay." 

Torao's breath came out in a sigh as if he'd just been relieved of a great burden. "Promise?" 

"Yeah," said Luffy, "I can do that." 

Torao pulled him up a little so he could press his face into the spot where Luffy's neck met his shoulder. "Good kitty," he breathed, hugging him close. 

And despite it all, Luffy found himself relaxing into the embrace. It felt good to be treated this way after the violence of the past few hours. 

How was it that Torao could be so gentle with him, so affectionate, when most of the time all he seemed to want was to cause Luffy pain? Even after all these months, he didn't understand it. It honestly kind of freaked him out, but if he had to choose between the Torao who pet him and said nice things and the one who actively wanted to make him suffer, he knew which one he'd pick. 

Luffy could be a good kitty for Torao if that's what it took. There was really no other choice. 


End file.
